Evil Girlfriend
by frostygossamer
Summary: Sam meets a pretty candy striper, but Jessica is not as sweet as she seems. Eleventh in my 'Evil Is As Evil Does' sequence. AU Wincest


Summary: Sam meets a pretty candy striper, but Jessica is not as sweet as she seems. Eleventh in my 'Evil Is As Evil Does' sequence. AU Wincest

* * *

><p>Evil Girlfriend by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>PoV: Sam Winchester, lover of Dean, patricide, desperado<p>

* * *

><p>It was Halloween. Yeah, I know. Some cliche. But then, if they're gonna get you, that's the night they're gonna get you. This time the hunt had gone pretty spectacularly wrong, and I'd gotten beat bloody and hurt real bad. Dean was a mess but, like always, he wasn't gonna admit it. He had driven three hours straight to get me help. We pulled up outside the hospital at 3.30am. Big, bad, unfriendly place like some grim old penitentiary. Might as well have been, the way Dean felt about them. But when I was hurting, Dean always did what had to be done.<p>

Inside the hospital, they took me off of him, soon as they saw how bad I looked. Took Dean a half hour with the money people before he could charm them into taking our fake insurance on face value, and my big brother got a chance to take a look at me.

They had me in a bed by then, with a drip sticking outta my arm, and doped up to the eyeballs for the pain. Stable they said. I smiled when I saw him.

"Dean", I said. "I'm OK. They've gotten me floatin'. Go get yourself washed up and get some rest. Come see me in the morning. I'll be here."

He brushed the hair off of my forehead. Looked like he wanted to plant a kiss right there, but not right then. There were too many people around. I grinned weakly, knowing how he was, and waved him away. He went off to find himself a motel room and take a long shower, then food, then sleep.

* * *

><p>PoV: Dean Winchester, son of John, protector of Sam, killer<p>

* * *

><p>Next morning, I was up bright and early at the hospital. I went straight to Sam's bed. In the corridor I passed a pretty nurse coming outta his room, blond hair, blue eyes, nice body. She smiled shyly. I gave her my trademark wink, naturally, but I had more important things on my mind.<p>

A doctor was just leaving Sam's side as I approached, scribbling on his clipboard. I stopped him and asked how my brother was. He said "Nothing critical", but they wanted to keep him a few more days. I nodded, but I wasn't big on that idea. Sam was looking better. He grinned when he saw me, like always.

"Just a couple days holiday", he insisted. He didn't want me to worry.

I nodded again. As long as he needed.

"I could do with a little rest", he said, his voice tired. "Pretty nurses."

I had noticed. He laughed.

('o')

Next day he was talking and laughing with that nurse, the one I saw yesterday. She saw me and melted away, to give us some space.

"Her name's Jessica", he chuckled. "Jess. She's been keeping me company. She was a candy striper at college, now she's training as a nurse. She says she just likes the uniform."

I was glad to see his spirits were improving. Soon be out of this place, I hoped.

I saw a lot of Jessica over the next few days. She and my Sam were getting tight. Once or twice I caught them laughing together furtively, like teenage sweethearts. It made something hurt inside, but I couldn't help seeing they looked cute. He'd finally gotten his first girlfriend. Aw.

('o')

That night I lay awake staring at the motel room ceiling, thinking. Maybe this was my chance to just drive away, and let the kid have a life, a normal life with a girl, a home, a job, a regular life. It's what he should have had, what he deserved. Instead of this crazy, twisted thing we called a life, running, hunting, killing, avoiding the law, surviving off of pool hustling and fake credit cards, living outta motel rooms, desperately clinging to each other like there was no one else in the world. He deserved better, a fresh start, a new life, with Jessica.

By dawn I'd made up my mind. I packed my bag, loaded up the Impala and planned a route west, alone.

But first, I had to swing by Jessica's place, drop off Sam's stuff, tell Jessica to take care of my baby bro, tell her to tell him goodbye from me.

('o')

I knew her hours by then, so when I pulled up outside her apartment, I knew she was home. I paused on the front stoop before pressing the bell. I hesitated. This was it. This was where I had to make my decision.

"Dammit", I muttered, and pressed the little red button.

Jessica's voice on the intercom. "Hi. Who is it?"

"Hi", I answered. "It's Dean, Sam's brother. Can I come up?"

"Sure", she sang brightly, and pressed the door release.

('o')

Inside her apartment was spotless, almost unlived-in. Jessica invited me in with a shy smile, wearing a frilly apron. She motioned me to a chair by the kitchen table, and I sat down.

"You don't mind if I don't sit down with you? I'm baking cupcakes. For Sam", she said.

I grinned. "You really like Sam, right?"

"Sure", she giggled. "He's such a sweetheart."

Jessica eyed the duffel bag as I set it down by my feet.

"Going away?", she sounded concerned.

"Yeah", I replied. "Just wanted to leave this for Sam. His stuff."

Jessica looked puzzled. "You could have left it at the hospital."

"No", I said. "Cos then I would have had to explain why I was going."

"Sam doesn't know?", now she sounded surprised.

"No", I replied, "And I have to leave right away. So I won't be able to see him before I go. Can you tell him goodbye from me? I've written him a letter."

I took the envelope from my pocket and placed it on the table. Writing that letter had broken my heart a little.

"Oh", she said. "That's kinda sudden, isn't it? Anything wrong?"

"Nope", I said firmly. "Nothing wrong. Just time to go. Sam will understand."

"I doubt it", Jessica snapped back. That sounded a little, well, too judgemental.

"Sam will understand", I repeated. "Some day."

Jessica stared into my eyes searchingly, and just for a moment I thought I saw a tiny smirk play around her lips. She broke eye contact, and bent to take the cupcakes from the oven. She placed the hot tray on the table between us, next to a large cupcake-box.

"I didn't think it would be this easy", she said.

"Sorry?", I asked.

"To break the two of you up", she explained. "I thought it was gonna be more of a problem."

Jessica sat down on the chair opposite me and met my eyes. I stared at her a moment, uncomprehending.

"Come on now", she said. "Surely you didn't think it would be so easy, just to drop your brother off in Nowheresville, and forget about everything he's done, everything he's killed. That he would just be able to find a nice little normal girl, and a nice little normal life, and no one and nothing was gonna find him and make him pay? Oh Dean, I didn't think you were so naive."

I jumped up from the table, and automatically felt for my gun, but I had left it in the Impala. Hadn't wanted to scare Little Miss. I glanced around the kitchen, my eyes searching for a weapon.

"You know, this was bound to happen. Sooner of later", Jessica chuckled. "You should have known. You leave Sam someplace and walk away, something bad always comes along."

Jessica leaned in close and spat words at me that stabbed like knives.

"You've gotten Sam hurt, and worse, almost killed, too many times. All the while pretending you're protecting him. You treat him like he belongs to you, treat him like some kinda pet. You've corrupted his soul, Dean, and used him for your own sick fun. Just so that he'd stay with you and keep you from being all alone.

It's all down to you that Sam is on the run from the law with blood on his hands. It's all down to you and your psycho daddy that boogeymen are baying for his blood. It's no wonder that Sam has a twisted sense of right and wrong. He's never known what normal is. You tried to make him like yourself, Dean, degenerate and cold."

I'd never been spoken to with such hate by anything less than a demon. But her eyes were, well, not black, not yet.

I wanted to tell her she was wrong, but the worst thing was, I knew in my heart that it was the truth. It's a game demons play, twisting the knife in your old wounds. Nothing she said was anything I hadn't already told myself. It was all down to me, Sam's pain. That was why I'd decided to walk away.

But I wasn't gonna leave him with this vicious bitch!

"So how come you know all this about Sam", I demanded.

"Because he told me, Dean", she laughed. "You didn't think he would? While he was all drugged up and delirious? You didn't think he was gonna tell me about his life, his past, about you and him? Oh, he tried to make excuses, you know, Dean. He tried to say it wasn't your fault. But you're sick, Dean. You made him what he is. And I'm gonna take him away from you."

I felt anger surge up behind my eyes. I snatched open a drawer and my hand found a large sharp kitchen knife. Jessica quailed.

"Put down the knife", she yelled, grabbing at me, trying to wrestle the blade from my hand.

I struck her a crack across the face and she fell back, reeling, to the floor. Her skull hit the tile with a crack, and she lay still. She wasn't breathing, but maybe she wasn't dead. Right then, I didn't wanna know. I guess I shoulda checked. There's a lotta things I maybe shoulda done.

Normally it wouldn't bother me much to leave a dead demon for the cops. But this one Sam thought was his girl. So I turned the stove's burners up and started me a little fire. When I'd gotten a good blaze going I left, driving straight back to the hospital to get Sam. And yes, I'd remembered to pick up that letter.

('o')

Sam was kinda surprised when I showed up in such a hurry to leave. But he was used to moving on at short notice. He knew better than to waste time asking questions. Soon we were out on the highway, and I could breathe again.

A mile or two down the road, he noticed the box of cupcakes on the back seat. He turned to me and asked, "Jess?"

I didn't answer. He didn't speak again.

* * *

><p>PoV: Sam Winchester, lover of Dean, patricide, desperado<p>

* * *

><p>When Dean rushed me outta the hospital yesterday, I was surprised but kinda relieved. When he hadn't turned up that morning, it had crossed my mind that he might not be coming back. And that would have made me pretty damn sad.<p>

Sure I'd met a girl. Hell, I'd gotten kinda fond of Jess. But that didn't mean I was gonna give up my Dean for her. Hell no. It wasn't gonna be a one for one deal. When I mentioned her name in the car, I noticed how he tensed up, how his breath checked for a beat. If that's what he'd been thinking, then he'd gotten me way wrong.

('o')

The next day we stopped at some diner for burgers, and I got myself a local newspaper. I almost choked on my pickle, when I saw the article about the house fire. I folded the newspaper and stuck it under Dean's nose. He read it solemnly.

"It says it was an accident. Stove-top fire", he said, without a hint of emotion.

"'It says'", I repeated. "Dean, did you go see her?"

He continued to stare at the newspaper for a second, like he was trying to get his story straight in his head, then he looked up and met my eyes.

"I think, maybe, the demon that killed Mom...", he began.

"Sure", I cut him off.

Yeah, well, maybe some son of a bitch demon did get Jess. Or maybe I really had seen that flash of black in her eyes that one time, and she was possessed. Or maybe she was just too much for my Dean to take.

Whatever. I think my big brother's trying to hide the truth from me. but then I've lived with worse lies. Either way, I'm still with Dean and, as long as he's still with me, I'm totally fine.

Especially now we've gotta watch out for that something final on the horizon.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: OK, I'm making this sequence thirteen installments.


End file.
